riseofchampionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trinkets
Trinkets system was implemented on June 5th 2015. Trinkets can give additional stats with various effects and combinations. Trinkets can be acquired through: 1) Completion of Daily Tasks 2) Redemption of Torch Codes 3) Purchase through diamonds (Capsules) 4) Daily Rewards (every 7th day) 5) Redemption of Event Achievements 6) From Recruitment rewards. There are 5 rarities of Trinkets: Normal, Rare, High Rare, Super Rare, Epic Rare. The max level each rarity can be upgraded are: NORMAL: 2 RARE: 4 HIGH RARE: 6 SUPER RARE: 8 EPIC RARE: 10 Dust can be used to enchant trinkets and every subsequent level would be exponentially harder to enchant. The costs are as follows: 10, 20, 40, 80, 160, 320, 640, 1280, 2560 (max lvl) To get dust, you must either reclaim a Trinket or a Dust Trinket. The Dust value of each rarity are as follows: Normal: 2 Rare: 10 High rare: 15 Super rare: 25 Epic rare: 40 Some trinkets can be combined to produce a new trinket of a higher rarity. This requires: 1) The ability to be combined. This would be indicated on the bottom of the description as "Combines into..." 2) Two of the same exact type of Trinkets. 3) Both Trinkets must be max leveled for their respective rarity. Be cautious that the combined trinkets will produce a new Trinket of level 1. Plan before you combine. See dust for drop chance of rarity. All the current known trinkets are listed below: (Credit given to: ☀http://www.kongregate.com/forums/2064-rise-of-champions/topics/502954-trinkets) See base set Bonfire 1 and 2 set. Revolution set Anniversary 1 and 2 set Revival 1 and 2 set Trinkets by Highest Stat Bonus BREWFEST TRINKETS: Salty Pretzel: 5% willpower NORMAL http://i.imgur.com/w6HbgAu.jpg Spicy Sausage 5% poison resistance RARE http://prntscr.com/8hlgo1 Bundle of Sausage 5% poison resistance 1% fire HIGH RARE http://i.imgur.com/bnwBB9y.png Brewfest Mug 1.5% melee damage 2% stamina steal HIGH RARE http://i.imgur.com/NgKhGsm.jpg Ornate Mug 1.5% melee damage 2% stamina steal 1.5% health steal 5% stun resistance SUPER RARE http://prntscr.com/8ic41j Brew Recipe 3% poison 1% health regeneration 2% stamina HIGH RARE http://i.imgur.com/RfnaQGC.png Raw Amber 3% magic SUPER RARE http://i.imgur.com/rcMImN7.png Amber Charm 3% magic 1.5% stamina regeneration 2.5% ranged resistance EPICRARE http://i.imgur.com/gZHHGCX.png Golden Maple 3.5% ice damage 2% melee resistance 2% health EPIC RARE http://i.imgur.com/k2q9yFy.jpg HALLOWEEN TRINKETS: Witch’s Cauldron: 3% Poison NORMAL http://i.imgur.com/06UDfO6.jpg Bag of Candy: 2.5% Stamina regeneration NORMAL http://i.imgur.com/HUBqjt4.png Bucket of Candy: 2.5% Stamina regeneration 3% Stun resistance RARE http://i.imgur.com/3FeRtaP.png Mysterious Skull: 3% Physical resistance RARE http://i.imgur.com/1JtOnuO.png Jar of Blood: 1.5% Health regeneration 1.5% Stamina regeneration 2% Health HIGH RARE http://prntscr.com/8rb139 Pumpkin: 2.5% Nether resistance RARE http://i.imgur.com/5kjd6eP.png Carved Pumpkin: 2.5% Nether resistance 1.5% Health regeneration HIGH RARE http://i.imgur.com/AByGylI.png Haunted Pumpkin: 2.5% Nether resistance 1.5% Health regeneration 1% StrengthSUPER RARE http://i.imgur.com/FIFozhC.png Holy Water: 1.5% Arcane damage 1% Health HIGH RARE http://i.imgur.com/f7j40pC.png Jar of Eyes: 2% Nether damage 1.5% Nether resistance SUPER RARE http://i.imgur.com/znmGC8G.jpg Jar of Demon Eyes: 2% Nether damage 1.5% Nether resistance 1.5% Agility 2% Ranged Resistance EPIC RARE http://i.imgur.com/lhJRXSj.jpg Shrunken Head: 1% Strength 1% Agility 1% Willpower 1% Magic 1% Constitution EPIC RARE http://i.imgur.com/zh0xjOL.png Halloween 2 * Candle (normal): +2% Arcane Resistance * Black Cat (normal): +2% Nether Resistance * Void Eye (rare): +2% Ranged Damage, +2% Stamina Stealing * Jar of Goo (rare): +1.5% Stamina Stealing, +1.5% Stamina -combines into Jar of Void Goo * Jar of Void Goo (high rare): +2% Health Stealing, +2% Health, +2% Stamina Stealing, +2% Stamina * Tombstone (high rare): +1.5% Physical Resist, +2% Melee Damage * Tarantula (high rare): +2.5% Poison, +2.5% Poison Resistance - combines into Black Widow * Black Widow (super rare): +3.5% Damage (basic), +3% Poison, +3% Poison Resistance * Blood Moon (epic rare): +4.5% Nether, +3% Magic, +2% Stun THANKSGIVING TRINKETS: http://prntscr.com/95sau1 Turkey Feather: 2% Stamina / Mana NORMALhttp://b44.imgup.net/turkey_feaf7a7.jpg Combines into: Turkey Leg: 2% Stamina / Mana 2% Health RARE http://i.imgur.com/tfJ43QY.jpg Maize: 2.5% Fire Resistance NORMAL http://prntscr.com/95sau1 Combines into: Cornucopia: 2.5% Fire Resistance 1.5% Magic RARE http://i.imgur.com/fHUB3lz.jpg Serving Fork: 2.5% Armor Piercing 2% Bleed HIGH RAREhttp://i.imgur.com/2i8HR1t.png http://prntscr.com/95rlxy Combines into: Carving Knife: 2.5% Armor Piercing 2% Bleed 2% Melee Damage SUPER RARE http://i.imgur.com/IKofAAj.png Ship Compass: 3% Damage (Lightning) 4% Ice Resistance HIGH RARE http://i.imgur.com/93gGBpq.jpg Steel Hook: 1.5% Strength 2% Stamina / Mana 1.5% Crit SUPER RARE http://i.imgur.com/iYXgBFX.jpg Captain’s Scope: 3.5% Magic 3.5% Ranged Damage EPIC RARE http://prntscr.com/95rlay Holiday Trinkets (X-mas) Lump of Coal (Normal), +1.5% Ice Resistance Candy Cane (Rare), +2% Health-Stealing, +1% Damage (Arcane) Snowball (Rare), +2% Damage (Ice) (@1/4) combines into Iceball Iceball (High Rare), +2% Damage (Ice), +2% Stun, +2.5% Armor Piercing http://i.imgur.com/C3eAckn.pngTree Ornaments (High Rare), +2% Melee Damage, +2% Health combines into Bundle of Ornaments Bundle of Ornaments (Super Rare), +2% Melee Damage, +2% Health, +1.5% Ice Resistance, +1% Strength Tree Star (Super Rare), +3% Magic, +2% Armor Piercing, +2% Bleed, +2% Stamina-Stealing Jingle Bells( Epic rare), +2.5% health, +3% Damage, +2% Armor Peircing, +2% Stamina-Stealing http://i.imgur.com/NvEpyAG.png Xmas 2 trinkets Suger cookie: +2% armor piercing- Normal http://i.imgur.com/VYbxOlr.png Combinds into Gingerbread man Mistletoe: +2 Posion res - Normal http://i.imgur.com/rvDkHze.png Combinds into Wreath Wreath: +2% poison, +2% poison res- Rare http://i.imgur.com/TgvoX51.png Gingerbread man- +2% Critical, +2% Armor piercing - Rare http://i.imgur.com/7EqsTTt.png Huge snowflake: +2% Stun, +2% Burn, +2.5% damge (ice) - high rare http://i.imgur.com/BkkY8FI.png Holiday gift- +1.5% Ranged damage, +1% poison, +1.5% Stun resistance - High rare http://image.prntscr.com/image/54653be93c2f4c0188500ec765e05057.png Tangle of lights: +2.5% Damage (arcane), +4% Critical chance, +3.5% Critical Damage - High rare http://i.imgur.com/drKPEQ6.png Sack of Gifts: +2.5% Ranged damage, +2% Poison, +2.5% Stun res- Super rare http://image.prntscr.com/image/a2b5fb64bb5d4bc8894ad0b4d44941fa.png North star- +2% Phys res, +2% Health, +2% Health-stealing, +2% Health regen - Epic http://i.imgur.com/CLYN8TA.png Lunar Trinkets Red Envelope: 1% Bleed NORMAL http://i.imgur.com/ZDGuOy2.jpg Lunar Knot: 1% Health Steal NORMAL http://i.imgur.com/GkEH922.png Gold Ingot: 1.5% Stamina 1% Stam Steal RAREhttp://i.imgur.com/AaUMeB6.png Combines into Gold Coin Gold Coin: 1.5% Stamina 1% Stam Steal 2% Magic HIGHRARE http://i.imgur.com/pbVLIJh.png Fireworks: 1.5% Stun 1.5% Burn RAREhttp://i.imgur.com/QcSimP6.png Combines into Firecrackers Firecrackers: 1.5% Stun 1.5% Burn 2% Ranged DamageRARE http://i.imgur.com/EclxPZI.png Lunar Monkey: 0.75% Agility 2% Melee Damage 2% Stamina SUPER RARE http://i.imgur.com/l4X3ftN.png Lunar Dragon: 1.25% Agility 2% Health 3% Damage (Fire) 2% Burn EPIC RARE http://i.imgur.com/M1LDTjZ.png 'Egg Trinkets (Easter) ' Egg: +3% Stam NORMAL http://i.imgur.com/XURj0dJ.png Bloody Egg: +3% Bleed NORMAL http://i.imgur.com/0arLs0J.png Fire Painted Egg: +1.5% Damage(Fire), +2% Ice res RARE http://i.imgur.com/L6Lovwe.png Ice Painted Egg: +1.5% Damage(Ice), +2% Fire res RARE http://i.imgur.com/CjAguMF.png Snake Egg: +4% Poison, +3% Poison Res, +3% Piercing, HIGH RARE http://i.imgur.com/kf1vY5T.jpg Cracked Egg: +4% Crit Damage, +4% Crit Chance, +3% Armor HIGH RARE http://i.imgur.com/bGsicZp.jpg Golden Egg: +1.25% Physical Resist, +1.25% Ranged Resist, +1.25% Magic Resist, +1.25% Arcane Resist SUPER RARE http://i.imgur.com/9ryzYZa.png Dragon Egg: +3.5% Damage (Fire), +2.5% Stun EPIC RARE http://i.imgur.com/uykNzBi.jpg notes Note that this list includes trinkets from past (and current) events. Normally you can only get trinkets from the Base Set. Although Trinkets from past events may return through future events, the capsules of past events can also be bought for 8 diamonds each from the Shop. Note2: Page will be split up so each special event trinket will have own page. Sometime soon. Category:Trinkets Category:Stats